


【无授权翻译】情趣系列之“马震”（ZS）

by 852254661



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852254661/pseuds/852254661
Summary: 【无授权翻译】情趣系列之“马震”（ZS）原作者：Stormcrow翻译：淡定容我碎碎念一下，这一篇讲道理应该是属于PWP的同人文，所以可能OOC得厉害。不过我翻译这篇文的时候就是觉得肉很带感，加上萨菲受一直相对比较缺粮so……话虽如此，还是跪求评论啊(>_<)。免责声明：OOC属于我，萨菲罗斯和扎克斯属于SE社。这是最终幻想系列核心危机的同人故事，我不会从中谋取任何收益。





	【无授权翻译】情趣系列之“马震”（ZS）

**Author's Note:**

> 【无授权翻译】情趣系列之“马震”（ZS）  
> 原作者：Stormcrow  
> 翻译：淡定
> 
> 容我碎碎念一下，这一篇讲道理应该是属于PWP的同人文，所以可能OOC得厉害。不过我翻译这篇文的时候就是觉得肉很带感，加上萨菲受一直相对比较缺粮so……  
> 话虽如此，还是跪求评论啊(>_<)。
> 
>  
> 
> 免责声明：OOC属于我，萨菲罗斯和扎克斯属于SE社。这是最终幻想系列核心危机的同人故事，我不会从中谋取任何收益。

萨菲罗斯大步迈到扎克斯菲尔的宿舍，带着大老远被叫过来的恼怒。他很想知道扎克斯又在搞什么鬼要私底下见面。萨菲罗斯在门前停了下来，长长地呼出一口气，大声地敲门。

 

门缓慢地被打开，引入眼帘的景象令他屏住了呼吸。扎克斯穿着一条黑色的紧身皮裤，及膝的长皮靴色情地包裹住小腿。他的上半身是赤裸的，这使得萨菲罗斯的视线几乎是贪婪地粘附在这具锻炼得完美的躯体上。

 

“不打算进来么，将军？”扎克斯轻声地问，在从走廊照射来柔和的灯光的映衬下，他的蓝眼睛闪闪发光。

 

萨菲罗斯点点头。在他迈进房门的瞬间，扎克斯把门利落地关上并反锁，随后漫不经心地倚在门上，看着身侧的银发将军。

 

莹绿色微微地睁大了些，萨菲罗斯觉得有一点口干舌燥。他不知道扎克斯菲尔又要玩什么游戏，直到他看到对面的墙上挂着一副缰绳和鞍鞯，下面放着一双鞋底是马蹄形的靴子。萨菲罗斯的心跳不由得加快了，他转过身去看着扎克斯，问题呼之欲出但是萨菲罗斯却实在开不了口。

 

“啊，没错。”扎克斯喃喃地说，他懒散地靠在门上一动不动。“我真的特别享受给我的新坐骑破身的过程。”他的眼睛扫视着将军高大修长的身体。

 

“我不明白你叫我过来干什么，扎克斯菲尔。”萨菲罗斯开始设法离开，他的心脏在胸膛里跳动，万千思绪不停地涌入脑海。他甚至几乎尝到了嘴里的一点……

 

扎克斯一手撑着门，慢慢地靠近他。“我想你是知道的……不是么？”他盯着萨菲罗斯莹绿色的眼睛，反驳道。扎克斯举起手，修长的手指绕上美丽的银发，然后缓缓握紧。他猛地扯动了一下，满意地看到那双眼睛的震颤。“啊，是的，我的美人，看来你知道你现在为什么在这里。”

 

萨菲罗斯觉得自己的决心也许真的就像扎克斯声称的那样轻易的就能土崩瓦解。这个SOLDIER总是能那么有信心，永远相信自己。不过萨菲罗斯那是还没有想到他对于他的上司的信念也是如此坚定。这深深地击中了萨菲罗斯的弱点，剥去了他一贯的支配者的身份，让他在黑发男人灵活的手中丧失自我以至任人宰割。

 

微笑着，扎克斯松开了对萨菲罗斯头发的禁锢，又缓缓移回了原位。“让我来看看你究竟能做得多好，”他说着。“为我脱衣，美人。在我上你之前，先取悦我。”

 

萨菲罗斯的呼吸梗在了喉咙里，一阵汹涌的羞耻感涌过全身，他艰难地看了一眼扎克斯。

 

“还是我来帮帮你吧，只有这一次，毕竟这似乎对你来说还是从未体验过的对吧？”扎克斯低声地说，轻轻按下CD机的播放键。一时间房间内充满了暧昧与挑逗的音乐，而他仍好整以暇地靠在墙上，双臂好端端地抱在胸前。

 

音乐是从未听过的，但是萨菲罗斯发现他的身体已经学着开始扭动。节拍是轻柔催眠的，带着难以言喻的性感。摆脱掉了他平日里工作时的状态，萨菲罗斯开始让自己在音乐中随波逐流，慢慢地脱掉衣服。皮大衣一点一点地从宽阔的肩膀上滑下来，然后在狭窄的臀部上短暂地停留，然后被放在一边。下一件是他的上衣，萨菲罗斯撩起了自己的上衣，粗鲁地揉皱了它。就着背对着扎克斯的姿势，萨菲罗斯俯下身，扯掉了这件衣服，然后又动作流畅地站了起来，银色的头发随着他头部的移动在空中流动。

 

这个将军真他妈狗娘养的性感，扎克斯不得不承认。他知道萨菲罗斯有一副漂亮得该死的身材，但是实打实地看到他那样的动作真是太刺激了。在紧身裤的包裹下，扎克斯已经硬了，他草草地抚慰了一下涨起的鼓包。当他看到萨菲罗斯开始解开他的皮裤，并把它向膝盖处褪下的时候，情不自禁地舔了一下唇角。

 

萨菲罗斯让裤子挂在腿根处，露出半个屁股和他的整个分身，随着音乐慢慢地摇摆着。慢慢地俯下身，萨菲罗斯脱下了一直穿着的靴子，并听到了扎克斯发出的粗重的呼吸声。他微笑着，让裤子从他修长而又分布着均匀流畅的肌肉的腿上滑下来，然后整个脱到一边。

 

“我的天啊，萨菲，”扎克斯咕哝着，紧盯着那绷紧的浑圆的臀部。当萨菲罗斯完全一丝不挂的时候，他伸手关掉了音乐。“太棒了，我已经迫不及待地想要你了。”

 

当扎克斯走到架子边上的时候，绿色的眼睛一直注视着他。看着扎克斯拿起了缰绳，靴子，和另一样没看清的东西。它看上去像是一条马尾，但是萨菲罗斯并没有看到用来固定在他身上的带子。他试图仔细地观察它，而扎克斯很快就把它放在了一边。

 

什么话也没说，扎克斯很有效率地把缰绳套到了萨菲罗斯身上，快速而有技巧地扣上了扣带，整个过程看得出来是很有经验的。“真是性感，”他低声地说，盯着萨菲罗斯看了一会。“这里，坐下来好让我给你准确地戴上这些东西。”

 

萨菲罗斯顺服地坐在椅子上，乖乖让扎克斯帮他穿上了那双靴子。这个靴子很紧，用系带让靴筒紧贴着他的脚和脚踝。这使得萨菲罗斯不得不把重量全部放在脚趾上，好在他有着完美的平衡能力，所以这一点也不会使他困扰。

 

抓着缰绳，扎克斯轻轻地拉动它们以催促他的新“小马”站起来。随着萨菲罗斯优雅地起身，小腿上的肌肉收紧，扎克斯顿时觉得口干舌燥。他做了一只真他妈漂亮的小马……啊，还有最后一步。扎克斯轻轻地拉了拽缰绳，使那个美丽的生物向他靠过来，然后在他身后走过，用一只手放在他的背上。“就像这样，”他喃喃地说，试图把那个马尾肛塞放进去。马尾的颜色是萨菲罗斯的头发相同的银色……他已经为此计划好几个月了，但从来没有足够的时间来实施，而今晚他将完成这件事。

 

萨菲罗斯还在想扎克斯到底想干什么，直到他感觉到有什么光滑的东西滑过他身体的入口。“嗯！”他的脸刷的一下红了，橡胶在他的穴口上摩擦出了声音。“呃！”他又试了一次。

 

“放松点，”扎克斯低声说。“我不会伤害你的。”细细地抚摸着颤抖的大腿，他把塞尖再一次对着萨菲罗斯的快要打开的入口轻推。它并不是那种很大的型号，只是大到足够的扩张萨菲罗斯而不会对他造成实质性的伤害。这个塞子是用一种能使它保持在里面的材料制成的，当售货员小姐把这个卖给他的时候告诉了他这种防滑的特性。想到这里，扎克斯不由得露出一线微笑，看着环状肌肉逐渐舒张，开始把塞子吞进去，他就感觉到自己的欲望一阵跳动。

 

有什么东西滑进了他的身体，把他一点点撑开的疼痛感就让他完全硬了起来。萨菲罗斯发出沙哑的呻吟，闭上了眼睛以沉浸在欢愉之中，晃动着臀部方便扎克斯的行动。他感觉到这个东西由粗变窄，意识到那已经是马尾的前端了。

 

“好孩子，”扎克斯赞赏道，爱抚着萨菲罗斯右半边臀部，欣赏着银色的马尾从塞子生出乖巧地依偎在萨菲罗斯的身体上。重新回到上半身，扎克斯强迫萨菲罗斯站起来，打量着他。“妈的，你性感得就像地狱，现在继续动给我看。”扎克斯巧妙地把缰绳束到了萨菲罗斯的背后，并在上面加了一根牵引绳，把椅子移到房间的中央。拿起鞭子，他轻轻地抽打着萨菲罗斯的腿部催促他移动。

 

萨菲罗斯走了几步以适应用蹄子走路，一旦他掌握了移动的技巧，他的一举一动又重新充满了纯粹的优雅。萨菲罗斯在房间里缓慢地走动着，感受尾巴来回摇摆，这使得他的大腿发痒。他很想知道他现在是什么样子，但是这里并没有镜子以供窥视。萨菲罗斯观察着扎克斯，他发现这个SOLDIER的目光里充满了欲望，尤其在他走动的时候。

 

扎克斯砸吧了一下舌头，懒懒地挥动鞭子，鞭梢如蛇行催促着萨菲罗斯使他不得不开始慢跑。他对于萨菲罗斯的每一个动作都全神贯注，目光满是爱意地在肌肉，发丝，和苍白的皮肤上流连，欣赏着他在靴子上制作的高防水台。当他决定把将军做成一匹小马的时候，一切都已经决定好了。

 

这可比萨菲罗斯之前尝试过的任何事情都要来的有快感。如果他早知道扎克斯菲尔是如此的离经叛道，他很可能在此之前就会主动去接触他了。萨菲罗斯咬着牙齿，尽量用优美的步伐在房间里走动，享受着尾巴抚摸着他的感觉，还有那块塞子随着他的运动在体内搅动的感觉。他的分身骄傲的挺立，因为他正感受到的兴奋而渗出晶莹的泪滴。

 

将两根缰绳放到一只手中，拉紧牵引绳，扎克斯解开他的裤子并拉了下去。他的欲望从束缚中跳了出来，由于欲望的作用涨得发黑，分泌着前液，但他注意到那双绿色的眼睛中并没有对此表现出兴趣。“喂！”他招呼着，用牵引绳拉扯着萨菲罗斯，迫使他再次弯下腰来。扎克斯伸手去把那枚肛塞狠狠地向深处插进去，满意地听到了萨菲罗斯的一声响亮的呻吟。扎克斯向后拉动着他，让他靠在自己手上，“想要吗，美人？”

 

“呜！”挫败地发现他并不能清晰地表达他的欲望，萨菲罗斯只能重重的点头。

 

扎克斯轻笑。“答得好，”他喃喃地说，利落地拔出肛塞，然后在自己的家伙上淋上润滑油。他用脚将萨菲罗斯的双腿进一步的分开，这样彼此的高度就会比较方便——毕竟那双靴子使得萨菲罗斯又高了几英寸。将萨菲罗斯的臀肉紧握在手中，扎克斯将自己对准在那紧张褶皱的嫩肉上，然后向里一挤。

 

萨菲罗斯已经无法控制自己了，当他感觉到扎克斯的分身开始要进入他的身体时，他猛地弓背向后一撞。这该死的性欲已经全他妈的被唤醒了。萨菲罗斯呻吟着，四肢不停的颤抖，直到扎克斯的利剑已完全入鞘。

 

“操死你！”扎克斯发誓，咬着嘴唇来让自己不要失控。看到缰绳还搭在萨菲罗斯的背上，他一把抓过了它们，并开始在将军体内冲刺。他的双球随着每一次的进攻拍打在萨菲罗斯身上，但是用耳朵就能听出来，萨菲罗斯并没有任何的疼痛感。

 

穿着那种靴子保持平衡是很有挑战性的，尤其是在屁股几乎要被捣烂的时候，但萨菲罗斯做得很好。扎克斯紧握的勒住他的缰绳起了很大作用，他发现他可以利用这个来让自己不要被带倒。天啊，扎克斯都是从那里学到这些的？从什么时候开始，他竟然成为了如此有才华的支配者？还有他怎么他妈的错过了？萨菲罗斯再一次的呻吟起来，他伸手去抚弄他疼痛的分身，撸动的节奏逐渐和扎克斯的攻击同步。

 

“来吧，美人，”扎克斯冲刺着。“为我高潮吧，让我听到你……让我感受到你。”

 

萨菲罗斯只是呻吟地更大声了，他感觉到他的弦已经绷紧了，很近了……太近了却还差一点。扎克斯在他的身后停住了，然后萨菲罗斯感觉到他把体内的欲望的位置做了一个轻微的调整然后……星星在萨菲罗斯的眼前炸开，扎克斯的分身狠狠地撞击在了他体内的那一点上，并且还在不停地往里顶。“呃——”萨菲罗斯哭叫着，背深深地躬下去。“啊————”

 

“啊，看来就是这里了，”扎克斯用力地研磨着。“来吧，我想我感受到了你在挤压我。”扎克斯的冲刺变得越来越毫无规律，因为他自己的性高潮也若隐若现，他紧紧地勒住缰绳。“来吧，宝贝，来为我高潮。”

 

当高潮来临的时候，它简直是从萨菲罗斯的脚趾头上冒着泡窜上来席卷了全身。萨菲罗斯尖叫着，他猛地向后抵住扎克斯，后穴紧紧地绞住他的欲望，乳白色的种子激烈地喷涌出来。他的屁股剧烈地挤压着他体内的肉棒，抽搐着把扎克斯也推向他的高潮。

 

“我——操！”扎克斯大叫着，更深地刺进萨菲罗斯的身体里。他颤抖着，在萨菲罗斯的包裹吮吸下缴械投降，随着眼前闪过一道白光，他在萨菲罗斯的身体深处释放了。

 

当两人都平复下来的时候，扎克斯温柔地把自己从萨菲罗斯的身体里退出来，替他脱下紧紧束缚着他的靴子。当扎克斯最后解开缰绳之后，他拉过将军，欺身献上一个绵长的吻。“所以……现在觉得值不值？”他好奇地问。

 

萨菲罗斯懒洋洋地笑了笑。“你确定你还要问我这个问题吗？”他讥讽着说，指着地上的那一大滩狼藉。“我很久没他妈这么辛苦了。”

 

扎克斯轻笑。“我明白了，”他低声地说。“那么，你是说你想什么时候再来一次？”

 

“什么时候？”萨菲罗斯立即开口，脸颊微微泛红。“当然，我可以让你自由决定的。我喜欢你的思维方式，扎克斯。事实上，我真是爱死了它。你有什么小爱好我都可以很好的适应的”

 

扎克斯的嘴角露出一丝掠夺性的微笑，蓝眼睛里闪动的光芒更加幽深。“那好，我会再打电话找你的，将军阁下，这一点你大可放心。” 

END.


End file.
